Trouble in paridice
by Sierra Sierra
Summary: Naley is the hottest couple in town, but what if Haley atracts some unwoanted attenstion from a few guys? Will Nathan be threatened by them or will he ignore it? Will the guys leave Haley alone as asked or will they make their way into Naley's life?
1. Felix

I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters

**I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.**

Chapter 1 Felix

Nathan walked through the hall with his wife hand in hand. He stopped when he came across a flyer.

_Friday night live music at Tric. Tryouts are Tuesday at 5:00pm. _

"So when do you go on?" Nathan asked his wife Haley

"I don't. Nathan I'm not ready for this. You're lucky that I played for you."

"Come on Hales you're good. If you ask me it's a sham to hide that talent."

"whatever I'm going to class. See you later."

"Bye, but I still want to she you up on stage."

AFTER CLASS

Haley walked out of the left wing to go meat her friends. She stopped to say hi to mouth, but there was a new kid with him.

"Hi Haley"

"Oh, hi Peyton. You want to walk with me to my next class?"

"Sure."

They started to walk again but ran into Mouth and the new guy.

"Peyton, Haley this is Felix." Mouth pointed to the new kid.

"Hi." Peyton said not know what to think about him.

"Hi nice to meet you." Haley finished her off.

"Girl you are totally fine." Felix replied. Haley laughed a little.

"Dude I'm totally married."

"Really." Felix said surprised as Haley showed him the ring.

"Yeah." Was all that Haley had to say.

"Who's the father?" Felix questioned her. At this point Nathan was tied of watching from afar and walked up behind Haley.

"A little close aren't you?"

"Oh, I guess it's you." Felix said trying not to laugh.

Nathan and Haley turned around and walked back the way they came/

"So what did he say to you?" Nathan asked.

"Oh he just had to tell me he thinks I'm totally fine."

"Oh."

"Why? You threaten by him?"

"No. Why?"

"No reason, but a yes would have been better for my ego."

"Fine I'm threaten by this new guy more so than any other guy in the school. That better?"

"A little. Hey I'll just she you at home. Ok?"

"Ok." Haley walked off leaving Nathan in the middle of the hallway.

"Not if I see her first." Felix came up beside Nathan.

"You leave her alone! You got that!?"

"Yeah man. What's your problem?"

"You hitting on my wife!"

"Hey, it's not my problem that she likes me more then you."

"That's where you're wrong!" Nathan said as he walked off, this time feeling a little bit threaten by him.

Nathan walked to his apartment. Standing in the parking lot he saw that their door was craked open, and the light was on. Nathan ran up the stares, and burst into the living room.

"Haley!" He called. There was no reply. He walked all over looking for her. He finally reached the bedroom. Nathan slowly opened the door and peered in.

He saw her half lying on the bed. She was lying there with only a skirt and a bra on. Nathan walked over to her and gave her a nudge.

"Huh." Haley muttered. She started to feel for her shirt, but she shortly found out she wasn't wearing one.

"Nathan what happen? Why am I shitless?" She asked feeling a bit scared.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I Don't know, but I feel dizzy." Haley said as she started to cry.

"Ok, well that's not good. Come on Haley help me find your shirt."

"OK" Haley said as she laid her head back down and fell asleep again.

Nathan found her shirt on his side of the bed. He picked it up and put it to his nose to smell Haley's sent, but it was covered by someone else's. Someone he new. And had smelt earlier that day. Nathan crumbled up the shirt into a ball as he yelled his name…

"Felix!"


	2. Forgotten

I do not own One Tree Hill and, or the characters

**I do not own One Tree Hill and, or the characters.**

Chapter 2 Forgotten

Nathan looked at Haley. Seeing that she couldn't stay awake he started to search the house for more evidence. He walked out to the kitchen and saw two mugs. He walked over to them seeing that one was empty and the other was almost full. Nathan moved his eyes slightly to the right. There was powder by the mugs.

Nathan slid his finger over the powder. Then he looked back to the mugs. The almost full one had the same powder on the side.

"Haley!" Nathan yelled realizing what the powder was. Nathan ran back to his wife. He jumped on the bed and started to shack Haley, but she wouldn't move. Nathan grabbed his phone and called his brother, Lucas, he had been through this with Peyton.

"She should be fine Nate. The worse thing that can happen is a little short term memory lost."

"Luke will she… will she still know she's my wife?" Nathan asked scared out of his mind.

"She should, but it would be better if I know what he slipped her. Who did you say it was again?"

"Felix. I don't like that guy."

"Oh… well then you might not like this…"

"Are you his friend?" Nathan interrupted.

"What? No. I'm just dating his sister, Anna."

"Oh, well that's ok."

Nathan woke on the couch the next morning. He looked around the room and saw Lucas and Brooke on the floor sleeping. Nathan rubbed his eyes from being still half asleep.

"Lucas, Brooke, hey guys wake up."

"Mmmm." Brooke mound.

"When did you get here?"

"She came to see Haley and I let her in since you were asleep." Lucas answered for her.

Then they all heard a scream from the bedroom.

"Nathan!" Haley screamed pulling the covers up to hide all but her head. Nathan ran to the door and then calmed himself down. He opened the door just as he would any other time.

"You hollered?" He said smiling

"Where am i? what happen? Why am I half naked in your bed?" The question started to flow out of her mouth.

"You are in our apartment. I don't know what exactly happen last night. For the record that's also your bed. We're married remember?" Nathan felt mixed emotions about having to tell his wife that she is in fact his wife. Haley put up her left hand and looked at the ring.

"wh… what… when did this happen?" Nathan felt about ready to cry hearing her ask that.

"About a month ago."

"Am I …. Pregnant?" She asked staring at him worried.

"No. we did this for love."

"Oh, I believe that. I do love you."

"I love you too," Nathan said with a tear rolling down his face, "why don't you get dressed. Brooke and Lucas are in the living room."

"But I thought they hated each other?" Haley was puzzled.

"Not today." Nathan said shutting the door.

"Damn it!" Nathan yelled as he punched the wall. Lucas and Brooke moved to see him. Brooke saw the tears running down his face.

"Nathan." She could barely get it out.

"She don't remember."

"What?" asked Lucas.

"everything. Our wedding. You to becoming friends again. She don't remember any of it. How can I live like this?"

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked once again confused.

"Every morning I will wake up beside her and smile, but when she wakes up she wont remember that we're married and think that I made her do something against her will. Every morning I will get yelled at by her, and then every morning I will have to tell her everything she has forgotten."

"Ah, Nate her memory will come back." Brooked reassured him.

Nathan walked away from the wall and started to head for the door.

"I'm going out watch Haley for me."

"Were are you going?" asked Brooke.

"Felix."


	3. Where's Nathan? Part 1

I do not own One Tree Hill and, or any of the characters

**I do not own One Tree Hill and, or any of the characters.**

Chapter 3 Where's Nathan

Nathan walked up Felix's drive. It was poring out but that didn't bother Nathan. He slammed his fist against the door. Felix walked up to the door and opened it. As soon as he did Nathan slugged him. Felix got up and Nathan slugged him again. He was going to get up again but he knew better instead he took a swing at Nathan. Nathan stumbled back ward but caught himself.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Felix yelled. Nathan ran forward and shoved Felix against the wall. Holding him thee he felt like he could do anything.

"What the hell did you put in Haley's drink?"

"Nothing man."

"one more time what did you put in Haley's drink?"

"Nothing it was just one rouffy."

"You better hope to god that she gets better!" Nathan released him and gave him one more slug. "Leave my wife alone!" He yelled as he started back home. Felix stood there whipping off the blood with his sleeve.

It started to lightning. Nathan watched the flashes of light strike the earth. He felt the power in them. He felt as if he could control them but if that was the case they would all be hitting Felix's house. Nathan watched the cars go by him.

"Hi guys," Haley said walking towards them, "where's Nathan?"

"Oh he just had to go do something." Lucas said not knowing what to tell her. There was a lot of stuff he could think of but none of them felt right.

"So were any of you at our wedding?"

"Oh No tutor girl it was just you, Nathan, your mom, and dad." Brooke said to her best friend.

"Hey guys I heard what happen is she ok," Peyton asked barging in, "oh, hi Haley."

"hi Peyton I'm fine I think?"

"She don't remember everything but she is doing a good job."

"Thanks Brooke."

"anytime." Brooke smiled and they all laugh. Lucas stopped when his phone started ringing. He grabbed it out of his pocket.

"It's Nathan." Lucas said as he answered it.

"Hey Lucas it was the same kind as that one guy gave Peyton."

"Oh, well she is fine then the memory loss should be temporary. She is right here if you want to talk to her." Haley was grabbing for the phone.

"Hi sweetie." Nathan said.

"Why didn't your parents come to the wedding? Why didn't we have our friends there?" Haley rambled on about their wedding.

"It was a fast wedding. My parents weren't happy about us, and our friends… well we didn't want it to spread through the town and then end up back at my parents."

"Oh, Nathan." Haley waited to hear him respond but he didn't.

"Nathan…Nathan… NATHAN!!" Haley yelled at the phone. She could hear a screeching nose then a buzzing. She took the phone away from her ear and looked down at it. The line was dead.


	4. Where's Nathan? Part 2

I don't own anything but the story

**I don't own anything but the story**

Chapter 4 Where's Nathan Part 2

"Oh. Nathan" Nathan heard Haley say on the phone when a car came racing down the street. Nathan turned to look at it. The driver curved it into the ditch wear Nathan was standing. Nathan jumped into the woods just as the car went by. He heard the squealing of the breaks. He got up and dusted off his clothes. Nathan looked toward the car.

"Hey man watch were you're going!" Nathan shouted.

"who said I wasn't trying to hit you Scott?" a familiar voice said.

"I thought I made myself clear, leave me and Haley alone!"

"Well you only said Haley." Felix walked up to him and slugged him again.

"So you haven't had enough." Nathan responded slugging Felix.

"Actually I have." Felix said puling a gun from his jacket. Nathan stared at it terrified.

"Say bye bye Nathan." Felix said with a smirk as he pilled the trigger. Nathan fell to the ground. Then Felix shot it again.

"Haley is everything ok?" Peyton asked.

"Nathan's line went dead."

"What!" Lucas said worried. His eyes wear wide, staring at Haley.

"Luke is there something I should know?" Haley asked as he turned his head to Brooke.

"Yeah Brooke what's going on?" Peyton started to question.

"Dan." Lucas said after a moment of silence.

"What?" Haley said for once she was the one confused.

"You know how Dan always seems to fine Nathan even when he shouldn't?"

"yeah."

"He has a tracker dinvice in Nathan's phone."

Everyone walked up with Luke to the house.

"Should we knock?" Haley asked.

"no I live here now Haley." Haley gave him a glare. Luke walked into the house.

"You're a son of a bitch!" He heard Deb yell.

"No that would be Nathan see he's the son you're the bitch." Dan said aggravated. Lucas slipped passed them and into Dan's bedroom. He opened the top draw of his night stand and pulled out the tracker. Lucas suck back through and went outside to his friends.

"did you get it." An inpatient Haley asked.

"Yeah I got it come on."

"Why does it have a reading?"

"No, but we will start were he went."

Lucas drove to Felix's house. He parked out on the street and punched in Nathan's number.

"Brooke why are we at your house?" Haley sounded a little mad.

"We're not, we're at Felix's house, sweetie." Brooke has always had a sweet spot for Haley.

"Come on it says he's on this street." Lucas said as he was half way out the car.

Nathan moved his head up to watch Felix head back to his car. He just drove away not even a look back on what he had done. Nathan looked down at his hand. Felix had taken his wedding ring. Nathan laid his head back down on the ground.

"Luke we have been walking for a mile." Brooke wined.

"Brooke we are doing this for our tutor girl, I think you can hold on." Peyton said annoyed with Brooke's constant complaining.

"Look." Haley said pointing. She put a hand over her mouth as so did Peyton and Brooke. Lucas stood there with his mouth open. He ran to where the blood was. He looked around as the girls stayed back.

Haley eventually came up beside Luke and the other two followed. They looked at the blood and flatten grass. They all stood there puzzled

"Where's Nathan?"


	5. Never divorced but remarried Part 1

Chapter 5 Never divorced but remarried

Nathan crawled away leaving a trail of blood hard to see in the dark. He didn't know where he was going, but it had to away from Felix. No one seemed to notice him on the side of the road. He kept moving as cars continued to pass by him, not even slowing down.

Once again Haley found herself asking this question

"Where's Nathan?" She had become worried for her husband seeing the blood stained grass. Lucas pulled his friend into a big hug.

"He'll be alright, he has survived Dan all these years." Lucas tried to comfort his friend. The only person it seemed to effect though was Luke himself. His eyes went wide with furry remembering how Dan never claimed him, and how much of a jackass he was. Lucas let go of Haley and stormed off into the night.

"Great," Brooke said, "now we have to find Nathan and Luke. Brothers they're all alike."

Lucas walked the lonely highway with tears building up in his eyes. No one knew how much it hurt him that his father never clamed him. No one ever thought of the pain or guilt he carried around with him all because of Dan. The pain of your father wishing you were just a stain on the bed sheets. The guilt of thinking it's your fault he didn't claim you. The thought if you were smarter, or faster on defense, or if you looked more like your brother, then he might claim to love you.

Haley was getting torn up about everything that was happening around her. Lucas just ran off, and she doesn't know if her husband is alive or not because at this point the blood could be or could not be Nathan's, no one knows. She could not stop crying, it was to much to handle. Her husband thinks she doesn't remember saying their,

"I Do's."

Nathan continued to craw along the road until a beat up old pickup truck slowed down to a stop. Nathan could barley hold himself up. A guy jumped out of the cab of the truck and rushed through the weeds to Nathan's side.

"My name's Chris Keller, I'm going to take you to the hospital." The young, tall man said lifting Nathan into the truck.

"Call Haley… call Haley." was all that Nathan could seem to get out of his mouth.

The man kept driving wondering _who is this Haley person he is asking me to call? _

Lucas stood in the weeds close enough to see his little brother get lifted into some man's rusted up truck, but stood far back enough for them not to notice him. Lucas pulled out his phone and started to dial Haley's number as the truck drove away.

"Luke where are you?" He heard a voice on the other end say.

"Haley the blood is Nathan's. A man just took him to the hospital. I'll be there in ten minutes." Lucas started off in a mad dash to where he once was before.

Brooke looked over at Haley just in enough time to see her drop the phone. She could tell that what ever Luke had just told her wasn't good.

"Hales what's wrong?"

"Nathan… The bloods his. Some person is taking to the hospital. Luke will be here in ten minutes to take us there." Brooke looked at Peyton then back at Haley. At the same time they ran up to her and gave her a much needed hug. Someone they all love is probably on his death bed right now.

"Who would do this?" Brooke whispered. Then an idea popped into her head, _Felix. There was no doubt now that it was him that did this to Nathan. _

_Peyton was getting tired of standing there and made a suggestion to start heading back to the car. Brooke agreed with her but Haley wanted to stay just a bit longer._

"_Ok but you better start to head back soon Tutor wife." Brooke said to her tutor girl._

"_I will don't worry about me ok. I'm fine." Haley was urging them to go back and give her some alone time. Haley sat there watching her friends leave. When they were out of sight she snuck through the woods. Out of the corner of her eye she could see something. She started to walk towards it. When she got close enough to see what it was she wished she never saw it. Felix jumped out and wrapped his hand around her mouth to keep her from screaming. Haley looked down to notice Nathan's wedding band on his hand. _


End file.
